Meant to Be
by blahblah
Summary: It was her, the one haunting his dreams. Her full lips glistened at him teasingly, and he had the sudden urge to grab her and press his lips against her own. Now what was her name? DG One-shot


****

Summary: It was her, the one haunting his dreams. Her full lips glistened at him teasingly, and he had the sudden urge to grab her and press his lips against her own. Now what was her name? D/G One-shot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. And I stole a few excerpts from Liz Phair's Why Can't I…so I don't own that either.

A/N: PLOT BUNNIES! I understand if this fic sucks but hey, when a plot bunny hits you over the head, it's best to write it down…

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

The young wizard lifted his head to the crimson skies, squinting at the sun sinking behind the hills, marking the end of a day. His silver hair fell lightly on his forehead, and his gray eyes twinkled. He casually raised his hand, his lips smiling slightly at the three Gryffindors walking past him. The boy with an unruly mop of dark hair gave him a small smile in return, waving his hand awkwardly. He had not done anything unusual. But did a Slytherin, especially Draco Malfoy, acknowledge Gryffindors, especially the Golden Trio, with kindness?

"Hullo, Malfoy," Harry said politely. "See you at the graduation tonight?" Draco nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Bye, then."

Draco prodded along the Hogsmeade path, his eyes roaming across the humble shops, crowded with handfuls of chattering students. He laughed softly as he stared down at his hands. He had changed since he was eleven, he realized. Now, seventeen, soon to leave his once called home, he admired the three Gryffindors he counted as rivals since his first year. The war sculpted him into an unfamiliar Draco he no longer knew. Perhaps the one hidden underneath the false, tough façade he struggled to keep…

Draco crashed into a petite body, cursing quietly as he blinked up into a pair of mesmerizing, honey eyes. It was _her_, the one haunting his dreams. Her fiery tendrils framed her freckled, porcelain face, and her full lips glistened at him teasingly. He had the sudden urge to grab her and press his lips against her own. Now what was her name?

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice ringing in soothing tones. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She stumbled backward, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"I…um…" He flushed. "I-I--it was my fault." He nearly laughed. The old Draco would never stammer, let alone blush. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear, her head tilted.

"It's the last day," she whispered gravely. "Will you miss anything, Malfoy?" Draco shrugged, his voice choked in his throat. "I mean, you spent…seven years here."

He locked her into an intense stare, his thoughts swirling in his mind. He would miss her fierce temper…her stubbornness. She thought she was so smart, a wise, mature woman of great caliber. She thought she knew everything. She never knew that that was part of her charm, drawing him and capturing him in her snare.

But it was so wrong. A Malfoy and a Weasley? So wrong that it was right. His skin tingled as her warm breath snuggled around his cheek. He abruptly realized how close their lustful lips were, hovering in the air. "What's your name?" he blurted out, straightening slightly, veiling the blush creeping to his face.

She stared at him stunned. Her mouth opened, slowly forming into a pleasant beam. Laughter poured from her lips, shaking her chest as her face twisted into delight. A striking and enchanting chime like that of a bell… She struggled to swallow down her giggles as she lifted her eyes to examine his gray ones. "Oh…Malfoy…" She burst out into another peal of laughter. "It's _Ginerva_."

Draco placed a hand on his burning cheek, his ears relishing her name. It was…exotic and unique, complementing her perfectly. He watched her glossy lips pry open again, seducing him slyly. He followed his impulse, his hands gently guiding her mouth to his. "But you can--" Her eyes widened, shuddering slightly as she gave herself to the kiss. Intense emotions flowed through his blood. Passion, fire, electricity, lust… He realized how perfect they were. He lifted his lips, panting slightly as he stared down at her.

"--call me Ginny," she finished breathlessly.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you


End file.
